On the Cartesian plane, the midpoint between two points $A(a,b)$ and $B(c,d)$ is $M(m,n)$. If $A$ is moved vertically upwards 8 units and horizontally to the right 2 units, and $B$ is moved vertically downwards 2 units and horizontally to the left 10 units, then the new midpoint between $A$ and $B$ is $M'$. What is the distance between $M$ and $M'$?
Answer: Before moving, the midpoint (in terms of $a$, $b$, $c$, and $d$) is $M(m,n)=\left(\frac{a+c}{2},\frac{b+d}{2}\right)$. $A$ is moved to a point $(a+2,b+8)$. $B$ is moved to a point $(c-10,d-2)$. We find that the new midpoint $M'$ is \begin{align*}
\left(\frac{a+2+c-10}{2},\frac{b+8+d-2}{2}\right)&=\left(\frac{a+c}{2}-4,\frac{b+d}{2}+3\right)\\
&=(m-4,n+3).
\end{align*}Thus, the distance between $M$ and $M'$ is equivalent to the distance between $(m,n)$ and $(m-4,n+3)$, or $$\sqrt{(m-4-m)^2+(n+3-n)^2}=\boxed{5}.$$